I Hate Everything About You
by xxblood.of.the.black.rosee
Summary: Bella and Edward love each other, but at the same time, they cannot stand each other in the least. Edward is always sleeping around and Bella's drunk a lot. One-shot, Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: This is basically based off the song _I Hate Everything About You _by _Three Days Grace. _Hope you enjoy this story!**

**Warning: Excessive use you of the F word.**

* * *

_Bella's Point Of View:_

My hand came up and it crossed Edward's face. I could see the red mark forming on his face. He had a girl's number written in the palm of his hand. I was trying to keep it quiet so our dorm mates wouldn't hear us. "What the fuck? You're dating me! Go to hell!" I screamed, not trying anymore. I turned to walk out the door when his hand grabbed my wrist and spun me back around. He slammed me against the wall and stood between my legs.

His mouth came down on mine. I opened my mouth and his tongue shot out. He massaged my tongue with his own. I started walking forward. We fell down on the bed with me on top of him. I moaned into his mouth. He flipped us over and pushed me up the bed.

I pulled his shirt over his head and he did the same. He unclasped my bra, throwing it somewhere in the room and I pushed his pants down. I was only wearing boy shorts, which he was in the process of getting off now. I pulled his boxers down and reached to the nighstand in his room. I ripped the condom open and rolled it on him. He didn't waste his time and he slipped right into my entrance. I moaned loudly and he set a fast pace going in and out of me. My back arched and he bent down, latching his mouth around my nipple. "Edward!" I screamed. His hand reached between us and started roughly rubbing my clitoris.

"That's right, scream my name babe." He groaned out.

"Ungh. Edward! Edward, I-I'm gonna-" I didn't finished as I milked him. I rode out my climax, as did he. He slid out of me and rolled to the side. He spooned me and pulled the covers over us.

I sighed. Edward's hand reached over me and took my hand in his. "I love you, Edward." I whispered.

"I love you too, Bella." He said. He fell asleep pretty quickly, while I lie there awake, staring at the wall. I threw his hand out of mine that morning and he shot out of the bed. I stormed from the room. "Bella!" He growled out. I was already in the dorm living room by the time he caught me. "Bella!" He called again.

I spun around you. "Fuck you!" I screamed. His hand came up and slapped me across the face. My head thrashed to the side and I stumbled. I caught myself on the wall.

"Don't you ever scream at me!" He yelled in my face.

"Why not? I fucking hate you! I hate every fucking thing about you! You are an arrogant asshole! You can't respect a girl! You have to sleep around with anything that will open their legs for you. Get the hell away from me! You fucking disgust me!" I could see his fists clench from the corner of my eye.

"That's a fucking lie! I love you! You know that! I fucking love you."

I glared at him. "Really? Because it doesn't seem like it." I ran for the door, slipping on my flip flops in the process. I didn't car that all I had on was my bra and jean shorts along with a white cami. My hair was probably a mess as well.

As I ran through the campus, I could hear people saying things about me.

"Bella and Edward must have had another fight." One girl said.

Her friend replied back. "Yeah, I heard them last night." I growled under my breath and started running faster. I made it to my car and jumped in, speeding away.

* * *

I sat on a park bench thinking through things. I hated him. I really did hate him. But why did I love him as well? I could honestly say that I didn't ever miss him though, but I loved him like crazy. I knew he loved me too, but I also knew he hated me as much as I hated him. We didn't get along at all. We could bever agree on anything. Edward was always with another girl and I was always with my friends, drunk. You were lucky, unless you were our dorm mates, if you ever found us talking to each other or happy and looking honestly in love.

Everyone on campus also knew that we were always fighting. But the make-up sex was great. I sighed, standing up and made my way to my car. I got back to the dorms at seven. I hadn't eaten all day. I walked slowly back to the room, relishing in the time where I wasn't going to be fighting.

When I got to the dorm, I slowly opened the door and took a deep breath when I didn't see Edward right away. The peace didn't last long because by the time I made it to the kichen, Edward stomped from his room. He paused when he saw me. I closed my eyes, but the next thing I knew, he was pulling me to him. Confused, I opened my eyes and he had his closed and his arms wrapped around me. I quickly wrapped mine around him and he hummed. He pulled his head back and leaned forward. I stood on my tip-toes and our lips collided with the others. They moved in sync with each other and Edward moaned. I pulled back and he started peppering kisses along my jaw and neck.

He kept descending until he nuzzled his face in my cleavage. He shot his tongue out and licked the valley between my breasts. I gapsed and arched my back towards him.

We didn't get far as the door slammed open and Rosalie and Emmett entered into the room. Edward quickly attached his lips to mine so they wouldn't see what he had been doing. My arm came up and wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to me. "Oh, yay!" Rosalie squealed. "You're getting along!" Edward pulled away from me and I leaned my head against his chest. He was a goo foot taller than me. He place his chin on my head.

I turned my head towards Rose. "Yeah, we are." I said to her, confirming the squeal of delight she had let out prior too. Emmett beamed and leaned down and whispering something into Rosalie's ear. Her smiled disappeared and she frowned, then nodded.

I sighed, not wanting to know and walked into the kitchen. I made myself a bowl of cereal and leaned against the counter. Rosalie walking in after a minute and pulled a beer from the fridge. "So, what happened last night?' She asked my quietly.

I looked at her and glanced down. "He came home with a girl's number on his hand in plain sight. I basically told him to go to hell with I'm sure you heard and then we had hot sex when he didn't let me leave. This morning, I woke him up when I got mad and we yelled at each other some more. I left and just got back at seven." I explained to her.

"Why do you stay with him?"

"I love him, Rosalie. I truly do, but I also hate everything about him. He annoys the hell out of me.

She didn't say anything else, just nodded and walked out of the room. I followed her out and walked into Edward's room. He wasn't in there. I looked around and noticed an artical of girl clothing on the floor. Figuring it was mine, I made my way over to it. When I picked it up, it was a pair of panties that were definately not mine. "What the hell are you doing going through my stuff?" I heard Edward say from behind me. I slowly turned.

"It was on the ground you mother fucker. I fucking hate you." I threw the underwear at him. It hit him the face. He caught them and threw them to the side. He grabbed my forearm. I stopped and looked down at his hand. "Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me" I enuciated each word. He let go and I threw a punch right to his stomach. He doubled over. After a minute of me looking at him, he stood up. "You little bitch!" He yelled.

He pushed me into the wall and came to stand right in front of me. "I hate you," He growled, "I hate everything about you."

"The feelings mutal."

* * *

**A/N: Review.**

**I don't even know if you guys liked this. I just wrote it because I felt like it. There is a 'sequel', you could call it, called _I Can't Hate You Anymore. _It too is a one-shot.**

**Hope you'll read it!**

**XxBloodOfTheBlackRosexx**


	2. Sequel Up!

**Go head on over to my profile and read the sequel!**

**Go on now, don't be shy.**

**XxBloodOfTheBlackRosexx**


End file.
